


Why'd you steal my bag/Guess I have to help you get to class/ Whoops I guess we're friends

by Blue_Rive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Complete, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, So is Calypso, TOA Hogwarts AU, apollo is the best hufflepuff, how apollo and meg met, leo and piper are ravenclaws, meg is a gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: The obligatary Hogwarts AU.Betad by Keyseeker!





	Why'd you steal my bag/Guess I have to help you get to class/ Whoops I guess we're friends

The girl held my bag aloft, twirling it by one of the straps like a top. 

 

“Give it  _ back _ ,” I hissed out.

 

I tried to get a better look at her. She couldn’t have been older than a second year. Maybe even a first year.  _ Great.  _ That made this whole situation even more embarrassing. No wonder I’d ended up in Hufflepuff.

 

My tormenter tossed the bag from one hand to another. “Why?”

 

“Because it’s my bag, not yours,” I said, “and I need it.”

 

“Sucks to be you, then.”

 

The bell rang. The girl started walking towards the door, but then stopped as if realizing something. 

 

“What is it?” I asked her. She didn’t answer, glancing around the dining hall. 

 

I sighed. “I need to get to my next class. Now if you’ll give me back my bag…” 

 

“Do you know how to get to the Herbology classroom?” she asked.

 

I looked over her again. She had dark hair in a pageboy style, a Gryffindor tie, and a first-year badge. My bag had been stolen by a twelve-year-old who didn’t even know the way to class.

 

“It takes too long to explain,” I told her. “I’ll walk you there.” 

 

I led her up a staircase. She was rifling through my bag, pulling out and replacing various books.

 

“Your stuff is hard,” she commented. 

 

“Yes, well, I’m a fourth year.” I hopped over the illusion step and helped the girl over it.

 

“I’m Meg McCaffrey,” she said.

 

“Apollo.”

 

“That’s a weird name,” Meg said, zipping my bag back up and tossing it to me. 

 

“Comes with being a pureblood. One family’s named all after constellations.”

 

We reached a landing, and I paused for a moment to rest. Meg, however, seemed undaunted, skipping around me in circles. “You’re a pureblood? Why are you in Hufflepuff, then?” 

 

I shrugged. “Ask the hat. I certainly don’t know. My father almost killed me when he found out. Bad enough my perfect sister ended up in Gryffindor.”

 

Meg frowned. “Your dad sounds dumb.”

 

“He is,” I glanced between passageways. Was Herbology down the one with the statue of a witch, or the one with the painting of that annoying knight? I took a guess and led on.  “But he’s also the headmaster of Hogwarts, so you probably shouldn’t say that anywhere else,” I told her quietly. 

 

“Your dad’s Zeus?”

 

I sighed. “ _ Yes.  _ He’s the  _ worst.  _ What about you?”

 

Instantly, Meg froze up. I had a feeling I’d touched on something she didn’t want to talk about. (I have wonderful people reading skills.) She forged on ahead of me and shoved her way into the Herbology classroom. 

 

I still kind of wanted to talk to her about that, but I knew when to leave her alone. I found comfort in the fact that I’d probably seen the last of Meg McCaffrey.

 

***

 

It was absolutely not my fault that I ended up sitting with her at dinner. 

 

I didn’t exactly have many friends. The only ones I could consider as such were Leo and Calypso, and we had a bit of a… complicated history. Calypso and I had gotten into an argument in first year, and I may have retaliated by spreading a nasty rumor about her. It grew, almost ruined her life, the usual. Needless to say, we were not happy when we had to work together in a group project. Luckily, her Ravenclaw boyfriend Leo stopped her from murdering me, and now we were all friends! 

 

Even with that, though, there was a pretty big chance that she’d be hanging out with Leo and his friend Piper, and I didn’t feel like going up to her.  _ Hi Calypso, I have no friends in Hufflepuff, so will you please sit with me and we can reflect on how much of a failure at life I am? _

 

Yeah. No. 

 

So instead, I found Meg McCaffrey sitting at the Gryffindor table (Calypso was a Gryffindor too, but she was over at Ravenclaw right now) and pulled up a seat. 

 

Meg had  _ horrible  _ table manners. I cringed away from her slightly. If I put my hand on her plate right now, it’d probably be shredded into pieces. 

 

After a while, she seemed to be slowing down. I ventured to speak to her. 

 

“Hi.” Not the most eloquent, I admit, but it was the best I could think of right then. 

 

Meg glanced up at me. “Apollo? Why are you here?”

 

I glanced away. “Uh… how was Herbology?” 

 

“Some plant tried to bite off my hand.” 

 

“Ah-”

 

“I named it Peaches.” 

 

I frowned. “The  _ plant?  _ Was it a peach plant, at least?” 

 

“Dunno. I think so.” Meg shoveled another load of food into her mouth. “What about you?” 

 

“I’m not a peach. And I hate Herbology.”

 

“No! The class you were in, dummy.” 

 

“Oh.” I’d had Divination with Hecate. Personally, I thought I excelled at the class. That made what I’d seen all the more worrying, though…

 

“Fine,” I decided. 

 

“Okay.” Meg reached out across the table for a second serving. There was silence for a moment- blessed silence- then she frowned. “You hate Herbology?” 

 

“Obviously! It sucks!”

 

Meg frowned. “We’re gonna have to do something about that.”

 

I felt a deep sense of foreboding. 

 

***

 

I spent the next lunch with Meg McCaffrey. And the next one. 

 

It’s a Hufflepuff trait to care fiercely for the people you love, after all. 


End file.
